


A Lack of Finesse

by Riselittlewindsong



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Angst, Bottom Joe, Bottoming from the Top, Light AirPlay, M/M, Marvelous is kind of a dick, Top Marvelous, Unrequited Love, and Joe is love sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riselittlewindsong/pseuds/Riselittlewindsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marvelous takes an unnecessary risk during a fight, Joe becomes angry at the thought and fear that he might lose Marvelous one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Finesse

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested insufficient prep, insinuated possibility of tearing. Manpain.

Joe slammed the door to his room, yanking the sword holsters off his belt and hurling them onto the bed. He couldn't even think about the tiff he and Marvelous had just had. Anger surged through every line of his body as he stood silent in the middle of the room, heart pounding in rage. He always did this. Marvelous always did this. Pull some stupid shit on a mission, all cocky grins and stupid catch phrases. Nearly causing Joe's damn heart to stop at risks Marvelous insisted on taking that could have been avoided. 

His hands shook slightly. One of these days Marvelous was going to do something stupid and get himself killed and then what? If Marvelous died then Joe would....

With a silent snarl of rage, Joe swept the items off his desk, turning and storming out as he slammed the door behind him again. A few strides later and he was yanking open the door to Marvelous' chambers and kicking it shut behind him. "Strip." He said coldly, undoing his belt and ripping it away from his body. 

Marvelous glanced up from his book with a wolfish grin, quirking an eyebrow as he sat at the edge of his bed. "Now?" He said casually, glancing at the clock. "It's a little early for your 3am wet dreams, mmm?" 

"God just shut up." Joe snarled, ripping the book from Marvelous' hands and throwing it aside. He was on Marvelous a split second later, straddling his lap and kissing him roughly. He could feel Marvelous smirking and chuckling against the kiss as Joe tugged at the front of his pants. Grinding his hips down, Joe bit and kissed at Marvelous' lips until he was able to yank open the front of his captain's pants and push his hand in to palm his dick none-too-gently. 

Marvelous groaned slightly, the shit-eating grin on his face faltering a little as pain and pleasure hit him all at once. "Wh-where's your finesse, Joe-san?" He chided, breathing starting to get a little ragged. "You're normally so graceful." 

Joe's mask had been carefully pieced back together, expression emotionless despite the harshness of his movements as he pulled Marvelous' cock from his pants, giving it a few rough strokes to get it hard. It wouldn't take long. Marvelous was a slut. A soft "click" and Joe had fished the lube from the bedside table, squirting some (probably not enough) into his hand before continuing. 

Marvelous would have been more inclined to moan and make the most delicious wanton sounds. Except that Joe was in such an interesting mood that Marvelous was almost distracted from the actual physical sensations that were burning through him. So he sat back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows to watch, feeling an odd combination of intrigue and amusement. If he was totally honest with himself, he knew why Joe got like this at times. Joe //wanted// and was in near frustrated agony at not being able to "have". But Marvelous was rarely vulnerably honest with anyone, much less himself. So he allowed himself to keep the walls of amused arrogance, despite knowing the way they dug sharply at his first mate. 

"You didn't prep." Marvelous said calmly, catching his breath a little as Joe, having stripped his pants while his captain was musing, swung his leg back over Marvelous' hips. 

Joe's eyes didn't meet his gaze, expression cool and determined, like he almost always was... Marvelous felt a little fondness bloom in his chest before he was nearly overwhelmed by the feel of Joe slowly sinking down onto him, his first mate's jaw clenched as he took with whole girth without prep. Joe's entire body shuddered from the stretch as Marvelous dropped his head back with a low groan, it felt good but it was hot as hell how much Joe could take. 

Joe's teeth were gritted as he adjusted to Marvelous' size, his breathing a little shaky. He might have torn a little, but he was too focused and determined to register any pain. He could deal with it later. Rolling slowly, grinding their hips together, Joe settled back with a soft exhale. Closing his eyes with pleasure, he slowly lifted both arms to drag his fingers through his own hair before undoing the leather tie that bound it back. 

As his first mate's hair fell loose around his shoulders, Marvelous shivered and whispered a soft curse. Dragging a hand down Joe's chest, sternum, and stomach, he wondered why Joe had been in such a rush as to leave most of their clothes on. Joe had a delicious chest and abs, and Marvelous pouted slightly at not being able to enjoy them. Before he could tug lightly at Joe's shirt, his mind nearly whited out with pleasure as Joe shifted his hips to change the angle and started fucking himself faster on Marvelous' cock. Joe was a master at this, he could roll his hips better than any girl and his body was always lithe and strong in a way that let him take a good fucking for far longer than most could handle. Perhaps even longer than Marvelous could... "Ohhh-fffffuck....." Marvelous rasped as Joe writhed above him. Did he mention that Joe could move fast too? Yeah. And not just short bursts of speed with no stamina. Joe could keep a punishingly fast pace like it was a simple warm up before training. 

Joe tilted his head back, throat bared, eyes closed and jaw slightly slack as he fucked himself on Marvelous' cock, keeping both hands buried in his own hair to tug slightly. With his eyes closed he could imagine Marvelous looking up at him and seeing only him and no one else. He could imagine lust and affection in Marvelous' eyes. And...maybe...love. Joe chased the vulnerable thought away as quickly as it had snuck in, a muscle ticking slightly in his jaw as he adjusted his angle again. The moan it pulled from him felt like it came from his very soul, Joe's body shuddering again at the sensation of Marvelous' cock head dragging against his prostate. 

Staring up at Joe with a mixture of amusement, fascination, and lust, Marvelous slowly ran one hand up Joe's chest to rest on his throat, not squeezing, just holding him in place. "Good..." Was all the captain could rasp out, hips stuttering despite himself, out of sync with Joe's gracefully rolling hips. Just because he could, and because he wanted to see Joe's reaction, he tightened his hand on Joe's throat, not cutting off his air, just squeezing enough to cause the ex-soldier's breath to grow raspy and raw. 

When he felt the hand tightening around his neck, Joe was tempted to roll his eyes but he was almost too pissed. He lifted his head a little from its tipped back position, panting hoarsely and snapping his hips once to try to hint at Marvelous to not push his luck. 

Marvelous chuckled, still testing the waters and fucking up into Joe roughly as he maintained his grip on his first mate's throat. Aiming carefully to make sure he was hitting Joe's prostate on every thrust, Marvelous grinned mischievously up at him, trying to drive him over the edge. 

Joe wasn't sure whether his vision was going white and fuzzy from being so close to cumming, or from lack of oxygen. He dragged a rough inhale, for a moment imagining a life where Marvelous fucked into him while holding him close and didn't want anyone else other than Joe. A life where Marvelous loved him... He snapped out of the daydream, furious with himself for the moment of weakness, furious at Marvelous. He was so close... Joe curled forward like a gutted worm, jaw hanging slack as he realized that Marvelous had started jerking him off with slow, even pulls. He shuddered uncontrollably, and felt the pleasure and fury rolling inside him, pushing him closer to the edge. "Fuck-fuck you." Joe whispered, grabbing the wrist of the hand around his throat. "Fuck you! Fuck you fuck you fuck you FUCK YOU!" Joe snarled, his hands weakly smacking Marvelous' arms and chest and shoulders, lashing out in a way that almost lacked conviction. Clawing down Marvelous' arm to grip his head in his hands, Joe's short nails dug slightly into Marvelous' scalp as the blue pirate gasped and shuddered on top of him. "I-.... I hate you..." He choked, despite the fact that Marvelous' hand was holding his chin now rather than gripping his throat. 

Marvelous tipped his head back with laughter, still fucking up into Joe and jerking him off with slow and steady movements. "You love me." He said with a grin. 

Joe's whole body jerked as he came hard, gasping and crying out slightly, his voice high and breathy, like it always got when he had his best orgasms (much to his mortification). Marvelous thrust into him once more, cumming with a soft shout, one that sounded almost like victory as he dragged one hand through Joe's hair roughly. 

The two slumped back, panting through the aftermath of their orgasms, Joe gasping with high-pitched "hahhh....hahhh...hahhh..." sounds. He swallowed hard, willing his breathing to steady, heart thumping in his chest, muscles shivering slightly. He knew better than to stay long. Marvelous had too many walls up to allow him to "cuddle" or something of the like, not that Joe was a big cuddler himself, he just knew a quick exit was in their best interests. Licking his lips, which felt painfully dry, Joe swallowed hard again and slowly sat upright again, biting back a soft whine/moan as he felt Marvelous' soft dick almost slip out of him. What he wouldn't give...

With long, dark hair hanging in his face and around his shoulders, Joe slowly slipped free and staggered a half step back, stomach and thighs streaked with cum. For just a moment he stood there, almost swaying, staring back down at the captain who rested spread-eagle on the bed with his eyes closed. Numbly, berating himself internally for wanting what he couldn't have, Joe bent to step into his pants, his shirt still on him and now soaked with sweat. He ached... He'd ache more tomorrow he guessed. Taking a soft breath, Joe grabbed the leather hair tie and the belt that he'd tossed aside when he first stepped into the room. He walked to the door, a different kind of ache settling in his chest. At the doorway, he paused with the door half open. 

He glanced back slightly, just over his shoulder, strands of silky black hair hanging in his face still. He could see his captain, position unchanged, but watching him now through slits in his eyelids. The two said nothing. Nothing could be said. Joe wanted. Marvelous hadn't let go of someone else, maybe more than one someone... The thought stuck Joe like a knife through the soft of his belly and he locked his jaw, expression wanting, wounded, hopeless. 

Marvelous gave a sated, lopsided grin, not bothering to tuck himself away yet. "Ta, Joe-san." He called softly, enjoying the boneless aftermath of their romp. Joe's eyes hardened, or... Perhaps did they just look more weary? Marvelous couldn't be sure from a distance. He watched the ex-soldier step out, the door swinging shut behind him. 

Joe stepped out of the room, not glancing up as he turned sharply to escape down the hall to his room. He pulled up short to avoid running into Ahim, who was likely on her way to her own room. The two paused, looking at each other in slight surprise, one a rumpled, softly panting sight that reeked of sex, the other poised, prim, and diplomatic as always. Joe wasn't sure if the burn on his cheeks was from the sex, or from the shame of Ahim's eyes that searched his face questioningly. 

"Joe-san..." She said, voice kind but concerned as she reached out to gently lay a hand on his forearm, knowing far more than her expression told. 

Joe recoiled slightly from the touch, holding out one hand in an almost pleading way. "No, just.... Please....." He took a step back, head hanging with a curtain of hair doing little to hide the conflicted emotions that flickered across his face like shadows. "Please..." He whispered again, backing up further before turning and walking away quickly, head down, shoulders rounded slightly. 

Ahim watched him disappear around the corner, a sad, worried expression on her face as she folded her hands in front of her and turned to retire to her own room.


End file.
